There are many different types of exercise equipment that people use to perform different exercises. For example, people may use free weights, resistance bands, and/or weight machines to perform exercises in order to build strength, lose weight, burn fat, and increase stamina, among other benefits. Additionally, many people participate in bodyweight exercises, such as pull-ups and push-ups. Bodyweight exercises are workouts where the person's body weight provides, or at least contributes to, the resistance of the workout. However, conventional bodyweight exercises may be difficult for certain users to perform (at least initially) due to insufficient muscle strength, improper positioning, and/or a lack of options for modifying bodyweight exercises.